


[Vid] Hurricane

by AndOne



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndOne/pseuds/AndOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how hard he tries Ritchie can't get away from Jonh Constantine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm a little late to the party but anyway here's a fanvid about these two. I tried to show their guilt they have to live with and their complicated friendship. Also there's an upgreated Newcastle flashback - I wanted to show Ritchie's nervous breakdown in more detail.


End file.
